Cambios En Mi Vida
by KastorOFC
Summary: Una extraña pieza de joyería hará a Po y Tigresa ver su relación desde otra perspectiva, literalmente. Podría o no ser continuación de 'El Chupamentes' y 'Tigerpanditas'. Eso va a elección del lector
1. Que demonios pasó aquí?

*Se abre presentación estilo Troy McClure* Hola a todos soy Kastor, seguramente me han leido en historias como 'El Chupamentes' o 'Tigerpanditas'. Bueno, hoy hablaremos de porque una serpiente no puede tener crías con un ave, pero un tigre si puede tener con un oso panda...naaah mentira vengo con una historia que podría o no, ser continuación de mis historias anteriores, aunque no se relacionan directamente, eso queda a elección de ustedes, esta historia se sitúa un año después de 'Tigerpanditas' pero no es necesario leer la historia para entender esta...bueno, les dejo leer en paz...Bye! nwn

PD: En esta historia Tigresa y Po ya son novios, no esposos...novios xD

* * *

**CAMBIOS EN MI VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 1 : QUE DEMONIOS PASÓ AQUÍ?**

Era un día tranquilo en el Valle de la Paz, un nuevo amanecer prometía una mañana llena de calma, hasta que sonó el Gong.

Los Cuatro Furiosos salieron de sus habitaciones para saludar a su mentor. Y digo Cuatro porque por alguna razón, Tigresa no salía de su habitación, que ahora compartía con el Guerrero Dragón.

"Po, Tigresa! Salgan de la habitación ahora mismo!" Dijo el Panda Rojo, pero cuando abrió la puerta lo que vió lo dejo pasmado

"Lo siento, Maestro, pero Po no me suelta!" Intentó excusarse la felina

Po estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras le daba un 'Abrazo de Oso' a su novia, que intentaba liberarse del agarre, sin éxito alguno

"Suelta a mi hija, estúpido panda!" Dijo Shifu antes de pegarle un bastonazo en la cabeza a Po

"Auch! Maestro Shifu, eso dolió!" Le replicó el panda gigante

"La próxima te cortaré la cabeza, y no será precisamente la de arriba!" Le dijo el Maestro, haciendo al Guerrero Dragón tragar saliva.

Los demás furiosos no hacían más que contener la risa por la situación

"Vamos a desayunar y, a excepción de Po y Tigresa, luego entrenaremos" Dijo Shifu, guiñándole el ojo a los dos mencionados

_***En la cocina del Pala**__**cio***_

Po empezó a hacer el desayuno para todos, estaba muy concentrado preparando su arroz, tan concentrado que no se dió cuenta que todos lo observaban.

_"Ojalá se concentrara asi para leer los rollos del Kung Fu"_ Pensaba Shifu, con una sonrisa

_"Espero que termine pronto, tengo hambre!"_ Pensó Mantis

"Sale Arroz!" Dijo el panda cuando terminó de cocinar

"Al fin! Me moría del hambre!" Se quejó el insecto, causando risa a sus compañeros

"Nunca cambiarás, verdad Mantis?" Dijo Grulla, algo divertido

"Claro que no, no soy como 'alguien' que cambió por empezar a salir con Vibora" Dijo el bicho, ganándose un latigazo de parte de la maestra mencionada

Todos se dieron cuenta de que Tigresa no estaba tocando su comida, lo que empezó a preocupar a todos

"Tigresa, estás bien?" Preguntó el panda

"Claro Po, sólo me he perdido en mis pensamientos" Dijo la felina

"Oye, Po" Prosiguió Tigresa

"Si, qué sucede?" Preguntó su novio

La Maestra se veía algo nerviosa, sacó un paquete y lo puso encima de la mesa

"No soy muy buena diciendo cosas cursis, pero te amo, y feliz aniversario" Dijo Tigresa, un poco sonrojada

Po abrió su regalo y vió que su novia le había regalado un hacha doble que tenía gran detalle, estaba hecha de acero y en el medio de los dos filos había un simbolo del Ying y el Yang

"Esto...es...BÁRBARO!" dijo el Guerrero Dragón, muy feliz

"Po, que le compraste a Tigresa?" Preguntó Mono

El aludido palideció al instante, y enseguida pensó la excusa perfecta para salir de esa situación

"Jeje, el regalo de Tigresa? Está en mi casa! Si...eso. De hecho, ahora lo voy a buscar!" Dijo el panda, bastante nervioso.

Dicho esto Po salió disparando hacia el Valle, a buscar algún regalo para su amada

"Lo ha olvidado, verdad?" Preguntó Vibora

"Seguramente" Dijo Tigresa, en una mezcla de diversión, por la reacción de su novio, y decepción, por la mala memoria del mismo

**_*En el Pueblo, alrededor de 20 Min más tarde*_**

"Cómo puedo haber sido tan mal novio para olvidar nuestro aniversario? Veamos, tengo 3500 Yuans para darle a Tigresa el regalo que se merece" Decía el Guerrero Dragón

Pasó de tienda en tienda para ver algún buen regalo para su más grande amor, y no encontró nada, hasta que entró a una Casa de Empeños y vió algo que le llamó la atención. Era un par de colgantes que juntos, formaban el símbolo del Ying y el Yang, cada colgantes era una pieza del mismo, una parte reprentaba al Ying, hecho de plata con un rubí incrustado, y la otra parte representaba al Yang, hecho de oro con una esmeralda incrustada

"Esto...es...PERFECTO! Cuánto cuesta?" Preguntó Po, bastante entusiasmado

"Esto, muchacho, sale 2500 Yuans" Dijo la vendedora, que era una vieja cabra

"ME LO LLEVO!" Dijo el panda

"Ten cuidado, chico este colgante..." Empezó a decir, pero Po se metió en sus pensamientos

_***En Guerrerodragonlandia aka Pensamientos de Po***_

Po estaba llegando al Palacio de Jade, sin cansarse en las escaleras, cuando entra y ve a Tigresa en la cocina

"Feliz aniversario, mi amor" Le dice el panda a su novia, entregándole el regalo

Tigresa ve los colgantes y se emociona, demasiado para ser precisos

"Wow, Po, eres el mejor novio de todo el mundo, eres tan sexy y tan bárbaro! Aún no puedo creer que yo sea tu novia!" Dijo la felina con total admiración

"Lo sé, gatita...lo sé" Dijo el oso con el ego hinchado

Tigresa tiró todo lo que había encima de la mesa

"Quiero bebés, ahora mismo" Dijo la Maestra con tono sensual

"Pero, y si alguien entra?" Preguntó Po

"No importa" Dijo Tigresa, antes de empezar a besar apasionadamente al panda

**_*De vuelta al mundo real*_**

"...Lo has entendido, panda?" Preguntó la mujer

"Eh? Si, claro, lo entendí perfectamente" Dijo Po, claramente mintiendo

"Está bien, entonces que lo disfrutes" Le dijo la cabra, para luego sacar al Guerrero Dragón, que se dispuso a volver al Palacio de Jade con una sonrisa en el rostro

_***Palacio de Jade, 40 min después***_

Po entró al palacio, ya era mediodía y todos debían estar en la cocina, esperando la comida. Apenas llegó se dispuso a preparar su Sopa de Fideos de Ingrediente Secreto, cuando terminó empezó a repartir los platos

"Feliz aniversario, amor" Le dijo a Tigresa mientras le daba su plato y el regalo que compró

"Gracias, Po" Le respondió tiernamente

Al abrir el pequeño paquete pudo ver los colgantes, a lo cual ella quedó maravillada

"Wow Po, esto es...maravilloso" Dijo la Felina estupefacta

"Todo para mi gatita" Dijo Po con una sonrisa

De repente el panda es golpeado en el brazo

"Auch! Y eso por qué?" Cuestionó el Guerrero Dragón

"Te he dicho que no me pongas esos apodos ridículos" Le dirigió una mirada fría, Po sólo sintió un escalofrío subiendo por la espalda, y esta vez no era Vibora

Luego de eso los amantes pasaron un día en los campos cercanos al Valle, y a la noche comieron una cena romántica en el restaurante más elegante del Valle de la Paz

_***Entrada al Palacio de Jade, ya a la noche***_

"Po, la he pasado muy bien hoy" Dijo Tigresa

"Si, hoy fue un día bárbaro, ahora...a descansar" Dijo Po con una sonrisa, pero al querer entrar, la Maestra lo detuvo

"Hoy hablé con tu padre" Dijo la felina, susurrando, al panda le agarró un escalofrío "Me dijo que en ningún momento pasaste por tu casa, asi que eso me deja claro que olvidaste nuestro aniversario, por lo que dormirás en tu habitación" Le dijo tranquilamente

El Guerrero Dragón solo susiró derrotado y entro a su habitación, listo para dormir

_***A la mañana siguiente, Po P.O.V***_

"Auch, me duele la cabeza...un momento...Que hago en la habitación de Tigresa? Seré sonámbulo?...Y donde está Tigresa?" Estas preguntas y más se hacía el panda, hasta que se vio en el espejo y...

"Que demonios pasó aquí?"

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Yay! La verdad que me vino la inspiración de golpe y empezé a crear esto, supongo que va a ser de tres o cuatro capítulos...no lo voy a hacer muy largo xD

La parte de la cita la hice muuuuuy corta porque la verdad que me dio flojera...pero bueh, demasiado con que ya empeze el fic jeje xD

Please dejen reviews asi me animo a seguir escribiendo más capitulos! nwn


	2. Primer Día, El Peor

Hey! Aca traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia nwn...espero les guste

PD: maldita sea! todos adivinaron lo que había pasado en el final del capítulo anterior! D: pero jamas van a adivinar lo que pase en el final de este :D

* * *

**2DO CAPITULO: PRIMER DÍA, EL PEOR**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Se escuchó un grito femenino en todo el Valle de la Paz, provenía del Palacio de Jade, más precisamente de la habitación de cierta felina

"Tigresa! Qué sucede?" Dijo el Maestro Shifu, irrumpiendo en la habitación

"Maestro Shifu! Yo...Tigresa...Colgantes...y en el espejo...y...y..." Balbuceaba Po, en el cuerpo de Tigresa

"Espera, tranquilízate! Qué es lo que quieres decir?" Cuestionó el panda rojo

"Maestro le quiero decir que yo soy..." Empezó a hablar el Guerrero Dragón, o Guerrera, en este caso

"POOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gritó la felina, dentro del cuerpo del panda

"Eh?" Pudo exclamar Po antes de que su novia se abalance furibunda sobre él

"MALDITO PANDA! QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?" Seguía gritando

"Dejenme ver si entendí, Tigresa y Po, ustedes cambiaron de cuerpo?" Dijo Shifu señalando a ambos maestros

El Panda y la felina asintieron al mismo tiempo

"Muy bien, no le diremos nada a los otros estudiantes hasta poder resolver esto, pero...Panda" Dijo el Maestro sombríamente

"Si?" Preguntó Po

"Primero, buscarás la manera de que vuelvan a la normalidad. Cuando vuelvan a ser como eran antes, tendrás tu castigo" Sentenció Shifu, antes de retirarse

Tigresa se veía bastante preocupada, su novio le puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla

"Tranquila, no es para tanto, ya lo resolveré" La animó el Panda en cuerpo de Tigre

"Creo que tienes razón, que tan difícil puede ser fingir ser el otro hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad?" Dijo la felina en cuerpo de oso

"Oye Po, tengo...quiero decir, tenemos hambre, vienes a cocinar el desayuno?" Dijo Mantis desde la puerta

Ambos amantes no pudieron evitar tragar saliva fuertemente

_***En la Cocina, 10 Min más tarde***_

Todos estaban reunidos mientras veían al Panda dudar sobre los ingredientes, lo que no sabían era que en realidad, Tigresa era la que estaba en ese lugar.

_"Demonios, cómo puedo ayudarla? Se nota que no sabe cocinar. Además, no deben notar que cambiamos de cuerpos"_ Pensaba el Guerrero Dragón

_"Qué debo hacer? Si intento cocinar voy a hacer un desastre. Cómo salgo de esta?"_ Se cuestionaba la Maestra del Estilo del Tigre

"Po, me dejas cocinar? Estuve practicando un poco y quiero intentarlo" Dijo el Panda, intentando sacar a su amor de la situación

"Esta bien Tigresa, veamos que tienes" Dijo la felina, imitando a su novio

Po comenzó a hacer sus famosos fideos y, aunque la gran fuerza de su nuevo cuerpo fue algo difícil de controlar, logró terminar la comida

"La comida ya está lista" Dijo cuando terminó

"Si ven que me pongo verde llamen al médico" Susurró Mantis a Mono y Grulla

"Mantis, tú ya eres verde" Le susurró Grulla

"Además, no creo que sea tan malo o si?" Le susurró Mono

"Habrá que probar para saber" Susurró Mantis

Po sirvió los platos en la mesa, sus compañeros dudaban en dar el primer bocado

"Vamos, no es que le haya puesto veneno o algo parecido" Quiso animarlos el panda en el cuerpo de Tigresa, pero sus compañeros se mostraron más nerviosos. Aunque el hambre pudo más que Mantis que dió el primer bocado

"Hombre, esto no está mal, de hecho, es casi tan bueno como lo que cocina Po" Dijo el insecto, mientras sus compañeros lo miraban con cara de 'En serio?'

"Y yo que pensaba que nos íbamos a intoxicar" Dijo Mono, ganándose un latigazo de Vibora, y un gruñido instintivo de parte de Po

"Muy bien alumnos, debemos ir a entrenar, los quiero en la Sala de Entrenamiento en 10 minutos" Sentenció Shifu

_***Sala de Entrenamiento, 10 min después***_

Los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón comenzaron a entrenar entre ellos, mediante pequeñas peleas. Ahora era el turno de Tigresa y Po, era una pelea común, pero siempre había algo que impresionaba en esos dos.

"Estas lista para sentir el trueno?" Dijo Po, olvidando que debía actuar como Tigresa. Se dió cuenta de su error cuando sus compañeros miraron con los ojos bien abiertos

"Eso...es lo que...dirías tú antes de...empezar a pelear...verdad, Po?" Alcanzó a corregir el Panda, aunque algo nervioso

"Si, claro...Estás lista para sentir el rayo...quiero decir...trueno?" Dijo su novia, igualmente nerviosa

Víbora sospechó algo y reunió a los Furiosos restantes

"Oigan, no créen que hay algo raro con esos dos?" Preguntó el reptil, señalando con la cola a los amantes

"Te refieres a que Tigresa cocinó y dijo 'Prepárate a sentir el trueno', justo lo que haría Po?" Preguntó Grulla

"Ahora que lo dices, parecía que Po no sabía que hacer cuando debía cocinar" Mencionó Mono, algo pensativo

"Justo lo que pasaría con Tigresa" Dijo Mantis

"Chicos, tenemos un misterio aqui, y lo vamos a resolver" Dijo Víbora, muy decidida

_***Con Po y Tigresa***_

"Oye Po, debes controlarte, podrían descubrirnos" Dijo Tigresa, con el cuerpo de su amado

"Discúlpame, pero es algo difícil para mí" Dijo el Panda, arrepentido

"No te preocupes, resolveremos esto y luego volveremos a nuestras vidas normales" Le dijo su novia

"Está bien" Dijo Po, queriendo abrazar a su novia, pero ésta lo detuvo

"Recuerda, radical" Dijo la Maestra con voz seria

"Cierto, lo siento" Se disculpó el Guerrero Dragón antes de seguir entrenando

_***Luego de entrenar, 2 horas después***_

"Muy bien, Panda, digo Tigresa, digo Po, o lo que sea! Recuerda que debes arreglar esto, ve al lugar donde conseguiste los colgantes y dile que te diga como regresar a la normalidad"

"Asi será , Maestro Shifu" Dijo el Guerrero Dragón, antes de partir

Po recorrió todo el Valle de la Paz, hasta llegar a la Casa de Empeño, pero cuando llegó al lugar.

"Qué demonios ocurre aquí?"

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Si! Termine mi segundo capitulo! Ya se acerca el final! (El fic va a ser de cuatro o cinco caps) Espero que les haya gustado y sigan dejando Reviews motivadores! xD

PD: Lamento que sea tan corto xD


	3. Una Visita a la Casa de Empeños

Hola a todos! De verdad, en serio lamento haberme tardado tanto con la actualización del fic pero empezé el ultimo año de escuela y la verdad me come todo el día. Entre la escuela y el Breakin' apenas me da tiempo para estar en la computadora! Y cuando estoy me agarran los ataques de vagancia y no escribo nada xD

Bueno, les dejo de robar tiempo y les dejo leer la historia xD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: UNA VISITA A LA CASA DE EMPEÑOS**

Po veía sorprendido como Fung, Gah-Ri y Lidong, junto a los demás cocodrilos salían disparados de la Casa de Empeños

"Sálvenos, Maestra Tigresa! Hay un demonio allí adentro!" Dijo Fung, muy asustado

"Wow! Eso es bárbaro! Quiero decir...un demonio...en serio?" Dijo el Guerrero Dragón cruzándose de brazos, arqueando una ceja y tomando la actitud de Tigresa

"Si no nos quieres creer, no nos creas, pero nosotros nos vamos!" Dijo el Cocodrilo Mayor

Po los vió alejarse y se metió al local. Estaba muy oscuro pero con sus recientemente adquiridos ojos de felino logró ver que habían dos figuras allí, una Cabra y un Leopardo de las Nieves

"Ta-Tai Lung? No, no puede ser posible, lo desintegré" Pensaba Po, observando al Felino

"Maestra Tigresa? Es usted?" Dijo el leopardo, saliendo de las sombras

"Peng? Eres tú? Mírate, estás tan crecido!" Dijo el Panda, agarrando al mencionado y abrazándolo

"Maestra Tigresa, esperaría esto de Po, pero no de usted" Dijo Peng, sonrojándose, obviamente el contacto femenino no era algo común para él

Tras estas palabras, la Cabra empezó a observar más detalladamente a la felina

"Y qué haces aquí, Peng?" Le preguntó Po

"Necesito más dinero para arcilla, asi que vine a ver si gano algo con reliquias antiguas que encontré, entonces vi a los cocodrilos queriendo robarle a la Sra Gypsy" le contó el felino

"Y tú solo los derrotaste? Eso es bárbaro!" Dijo entusiasmado el panda, antes de descubrir su error

"Es difícil fingir ser la Maestra Tigresa, cierto Guerrero Dragón?" Dijo la Sra Gypsy, con una cara de 'Te lo dije'

"Qué..? Cómo..?" Preguntó el Panda, asombrado por el acierto de la cabra

"Eres demasiado predecible, Panda. Estuve segura que no me escucharías y le darías a Tigresa uno de los colgantes" Siguió la vendedora

"Si sabía que eso pasaría, por qué me los dió en primer lugar?" Cuestionó Po

"Para que vean su relación desde una perspectiva diferente" Dijo la mujer

"Y cómo hago para revertir el efecto?" Preguntó el Guerrero Dragón

"Ustedes como pareja tienen la habilidad de sentir cuando al otro le pasa algo, solo tienen que unirse mentalmente para reforzar esa sensibilidad, entonces volverán a la normalidad" Sentenció la cabra

**_*Desde afuera de la tienda*_**

"Así que el Guerrero Dragón y la Maestra Tigresa cambiaron de cuerpo, eh? Entonces sacaremos provecho a la situación" Dijo el Jefe de los Cocodrilos, que estaba espiando, con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro

"Tomar ventaja, Jefe? Es una carrera? Amo las carreras..." Dijo Gah-Ri, logrando que Fung se haga un facepalm

"No, Gary, estaba hablando en sentido figurado" Dijo Fung tranquilamente, antes de arrojar su casco al suelo enfurecido, y luego levantarlo de nuevo

"Por cierto, mi nombre es Gah-Ri, no Gary" Dijo el Segundo al Mando

"Está bien, 'Gah-Ri', Puedes avisar a Lidong y demás cocodrilos que se preparen?" Dijo el Líder, burlándose del nombre de su asistente

_***Mientras tanto, en el Palacio de Jade***_

Tigresa estaba haciendo lo posible por entrenar, pero le preocupaba que su contraparte pudiera meter la pata. Por eso, fue al Durazno Sagrado para meditar, sin saber que estaba siendo perseguida de cerca por su gran amiga Víbora.

"Po, estás bien? Te ves preocupado" Dijo la perseguidora, asustando a la felina en cuerpo de panda

"Estoy bien! Solo es que estoy cansado de entrenar, es todo" dice Tigresa, intentando engañar a su amiga

"Estás seguro? Porque no has entrenado nada" Le reclama la serpiente

"Si me disculpas, me voy a meditar a otro lado" Dijo molesta la Maestra del Estilo del Tigre

"Esta bien, Tigresa, te dejaré meditar en paz" Dijo Víbora, observando la reacción de su amiga

"Cómo..." Empezó Tigresa

"...lo supe? Fué bastante sencillo, para empezar, que Po jamás buscaría meditar a menos que sea un asunto de vida o muerte. Segundo, además de ti, su más grande amor y prioridad es la comida" Le interrumpió el reptil

"Y tercero?" Cuestionó la Maestra

"Que los conozco muy bien" Terminó de hablar Víbora

_***Un rato más tarde, en el Valle de la Paz***_

Po se dirigía al Palacio de Jade, pensando en las palabras de la vendedora. De repente, lo golpearon y todo se volvió negro

_***10 min más tarde, en el Palacio de Jade***_

"Carta para el Maestro Po!" Anunció Zeng, llegando al Palacio

Tigresa recibió el correo de Po, pero al abrirlo, lo que vió no le gusto para nada

_"Maestra Tigresa_

_Sabemos que tú y el Guerrero Dragón cambiaron cuerpos_

_Lo tenemos secuestrado, si quieres volver a verlo_

_Debes darnos cualquier objeto de valor del Palacio de Jade_

_Lo tenemos en el bosque de bambúes, te guiarás por la fogata_

_Pero eso sólo si te das prisa y lo buscas esta noche_

_Atentamente, Fung_

_PD: Me gustan las carreras. F: Gah-Ri"_

Tigresa puso la cara mas furiosa que podría poner un panda, y salió corriendo hacia el Bosque de Bambúes

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Vieron que nadie acertó a lo que quisieron adivinar? Todos pusieron algo como 'La Casa de Empeños ya no va a estar más' Me encanta cuando yo gano! jajaja xD

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap, a pesar de ser tan corto, dejen reviews y lamento decir que tal vez no pueda actualizar tan rápido, pero no voy a abandonar esta historia! Ni la vagancia me va a obligar! jejeje xD

Nos vemos la proxima


	4. Lucha en el Campamento Cocodrilo

Hola a todos! Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero por favor no me peguen T-T ok no :3 espero que les guste nuevo y ultimo cap xD

PD: Este capitulo puede tener un mini Spoiler de Enter The Dragon (ya lo habia visto hace meses en ingles pero ayer lo vi en latino y no es lo mismo xD)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: LUCHA EN EL CAMPAMENTO COCODRILO**

Tigresa buscaba como fiera a su amado por todo el bosque mientras gritaba su nombre. Se estaba cansando de buscar cuando de pronto notó una extraña luz que se veía a un kilómetro. Se acercó allí y llegó a divisar el Campamento de los Cocodrilos, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

**_*2 Horas después, Campamento Cocodrilo*_**

"Maestra Tigresa, Guerrero Dragón, los estábamos esperando" Dijo el Líder de los Cocodrilos

"En realidad, Jefe, nosotros los trajimos aquí, no los esperamos" Dijo su Segundo al Mando

"NO LO DECÍA LITERALMENTE, GARY!" Gritó Fung, mientras arrojaba su casco al suelo, para luego volverlo a levantar

Esa era la conversación que escucharon los dos cautivos apenas despertaron, y aunque se divertían por hacerlo, debían escapar rápido de la jaula en la que se encontraban

"Oye, Po...debemos escapar, asi que abre el candado con mis garras" Le susurró la Maestra

"Y cómo las saco?" Preguntó el Guerrero Dragón

"Piensa en algo que te haga enojar, al punto que quieras destruirlo" Le dijo Tigresa

En ese momento Po frunció el ceño y sacó sus garras a tal punto que ni siquiera la dueña de ese cuerpo pudo alguna vez, la cual miraba su novio con cara de 'En qué diablos pensaste?'

"Pensaba en Mono, cuando no me deja comer sus galletas" Dijo el Guerrero Dragón, mientras forzaba el candado para poder escapar de su prisión

Ambos guerreros se rieron entre dientes, antes de prepararse para pelear contra todos los Reptiles que se encontraban en el Campamento

"Somos 600 contra 2, es algo injusto" Dijo Lidong, mientras todos los cocodrilos se reían

"Claro que es injusto, para ustedes" Dijo Tigresa, antes de abalanzarse hacia sus enemigos, al igual que Po

Tigresa empezó a pelear contra muchos de los cocodrilos, pero empezó a tener problemas ya que, si bien el cuerpo de Po tenía una fuerza superior a la de ella, también era mucho más pesado, lo que ocasionaba que Tigresa se cansara demasiado rápido. De igual manera, Po tenía sus dificultades con el cuerpo de su amada, ya que era mucho más ligero y mucho más flexible, pero sus garras eran muy letales para sus enemigos, y Po no quería herir a sus enemigos, por lo menos no mucho.

"Oye Tigresa, creo que debimos entrenar con nuestros nuevos cuerpos" Dijo el Panda muy preocupado

"Tienes razón, este cuerpo es muy pesado para lograr pelear con Estilo de Tigre" Le respondió la felina

"Dejen de hablar y peleen!" Dijo Lidong, antes de embestir a los dos Maestros

El Panda y la Felina se recuperaron rápidamente del ataque del Cocodrilo Mayor, hasta que un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de ambos amantes

_'Ustedes como pareja tienen la habilidad de sentir cuando al otro le pasa algo, solo tienen que unirse mentalmente para reforzar esa sensibilidad, entonces volverán a la normalidad'_

_"Qué ha sido eso?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente Tigresa

_"Las palabras que me dijo la vendedora"_ Le respondió mentalmente

"Unirnos mentalmente? Ya lo sé!" Exclamó la Maestra

"Ya sabes qué?" Preguntó el Guerrero Dragón

"Debemos hacer la Paz Interior al mismo tiempo" Dijo Tigresa, Po sólo asintió

Ambos guerreros comenzaron a hacer los movimientos de Paz Interior, pero al final como por instinto unieron sus partes del colgante y hubo una explosión de luz que ocupó todo el campo de batalla

Cuando todo se volvió visible de nuevo se pudo visualizar un Tigre Blanco y Negro con un ojo Rojo y otro Verde, de tamaño mucho mayor a un Tigre Normal, tenía unos pantalones rojos y el colgante completo del Yin Yang

Fung estaba estupefacto por lo que veía, era la mezcla perfecta de Po y Tigresa, Lidong se adelantó a pelear, sin saber lo que le esperaba

"No me interesa si la Gatita y el Oso de Peluche se juntaron, te voy a destrozar como a un palillo" Dijo arrogantemente el Lagarto Mayor antes de lanzar un golpe al Felino

El Guerrero fácilmente esquivó el golpe y ejecutó el Golpe de Doble Palma de Tigresa, lanzándolo por los aires, para luego saltar y darle un golpe potenciado con el Chi de los Héroes, cortesía de Po, así dejándolo inconsciente.

Los bandidos se desmoralizaron al ver a su miembro más fuerte ser derrotado fácilmente, lo que trajo una gran cólera al Líder de los mismos

"Qué demonios les sucede? Ataquen de una vez!" les gritó Fung, sus seguidores no tuvieron otra opción más que obedecer

El gran Tigre observaba como sus enemigos se acercaban rápidamente, entonces comenzó a hacer la Paz Interior, mientras concentraba su Chi de los Héroes, en unos segundos, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, entonces se encogió y lanzó una sonrisa victoriosa

"Skadoosh" Dijo antes de lanzar una Onda de Chi de los Héroes, creando una Onda Expansiva y una Luz Enceguecedora

Cuando todo se calmó todos los bandidos estaban inconscientes en el suelo incluyendo también a Po y Tigresa que, debido a tanta energía usada, se separaron

_'Qué? Qué está pasando? Ese es Po? Está en su cuerpo! Y yo estoy en el mío!'_ Eran los pensamientos de Tigresa apenas recuperó la conciencia, inmediatamente fué a despertar a Po

"Vamos Po, levántate" Decía la felina

"5 Minutos más, Shifu" Respondió el panda, durmiendo

"O te levantas, o te enfrentarás a la ira de una bestia que, cuando está enojada, es más poderosa que Tai Lung, Lord Shen y Ke-Pa juntos! También conocida como yo!" Sentenció la Maestra

"Que sean 10 minutos más" Dijo Po

"Muy bien, si no te levantas, te obligaré a hacer dieta" Dijo Tigresa, con una sonrisa malévola

"No te atreverías" Exclamó el panda

"Pruébame" Continuó la felina

"Qué estamos esperando? Vamos al Palacio de Jade a avisarle a Shifu que todo volvió a la normalidad" Dijo el Guerrero Dragón, haciendo una cara como el Meme de Yao Ming

Tigresa no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, y comenzó a seguir a su amado

**_*En el Palacio de Jade, Alrededor de 2 hs más tarde*_**

"Así que ya volvieron a la normalidad" Dijo cierto Panda Rojo, los dos maestros asintieron

"Está bien, vayan a comer y...Panda" Dijo Shifu

"Si?" Preguntó Po

"A partir de mañana y durante un mes, comenzarás una dieta a base de Tofu, y te levantarás 2 horas antes que los demás estudiantes para correr, una vuelta por TODO el Valle de la Paz" Dijo el Gran Maestro, remarcando el 'Todo'

El Panda no pudo evitar quejarse, pero el que avisa no traiciona

El Maestro Shifu sacó una Piedra de Transformación y sonrió

"Hacerme pasar por una tal Sra Gypsy para enseñarle una lección al Panda, valió la pena, ahora se lo pensará 2 veces antes de olvidarse de su aniversario con mi hija" Dijo antes de entrar al Palacio de Jade

**FIN**

* * *

Y que les parecio? les gusto, no les gusto? Ironico que Po ponga 'cara de Yao Ming' siendo los dos Chinos xD Dejen reviews porfis :3

PD: Estoy pensando en hacer otra parte mas en la historia...las ideas ya las tengo en mi cabeza, me faltan mandarlas a computadora nomas xD


End file.
